


No One Needs To Know

by AudreyV



Series: They've Got a Fight Club [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Frank and Bonnie both know what it feels like to want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt "No one needs to know," Frank/Bonnie.

Bonnie searched Frank's face for any reaction, but he'd traded the beard for a mask of another sort, set jawline and stoic blue eyes. 

“No one needs to know,” she said softly. “I’ll take care of it. We’ll go on as we always have. You can go back to Laurel.”

“That's what you want?”

“No. But I can't have what I want. Annalise would kill me.”

“She'd kill us both.”

“Only if she found out it's yours.” Bonnie took his hand, squeezed it. 

“Part of you wants it, right?” He asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

“But wanting was my first mistake.”


End file.
